


It's Gone

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Canon, i guess?, oh boy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: They're alive, and it's gone! The Empire is gone!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> End of the War prompt for KAW week. Was TOTALLY inspired by Biobiwan's comic on Tumblr, it's amazing, I Highly recommend.

Zeb couldn’t believe his eyes. The second Death Star was destroyed, along with Vader  _ and the Emperor _ . The Solo guy’s plan worked. It worked!

Now all Zeb had to do was find Kal. The worst was over. It was finally over. Zeb couldn’t believe it. But, he needed to find Kal. He had to find him. He had to make sure he was alive. 

Although he could see over most of the rebels' heads, save for the wookie and a couple others, Zeb couldn’t find the golden hair of his mate. He couldn’t even  _ smell _ him, which unnerved Zeb more than he’d like to admit. 

He was trying to weave his way through other people celebrating, and yes, Wedge, Zeb was happy that it’s gone, and no, Wedge, he’s not trying to leave. Zeb just wants to find his mate, is that too much to ask? 

“ZEB!” A yell was heard, and Zeb’s ears turned toward it, pulling his head along with them. He saw Kallus running at him, and Zeb gave an apologetic look at Wedge with a shrug. He turned just in time to catch Kal with a grin on both of their faces. 

“Zeb! Zeb we did it!” Kal said, with tears in his golden eyes. Zeb never wanted to see Kal cry, but he was sure that they were tears of joy, because  _ they were both alive, after all this time! _

Zeb picked up and spun Kal around for good measure, and after kissing him (to see if it really  _ was  _ him) he nestled his face into Kal’s neck to inhale his scent. It’d been too long without kissing and scenting him, it’d been too long without  _ seeing  _ him and Zeb intended to  _ keep _ him. 

Kal slightly pushed him away, which got a small, low growl out of the Lasat, as it was unexpected. Usually Kal loved it when Zeb was scenting him. Zeb looked up at the blond man, still in his arms.

“Zeb, marry me.” Kal said, grabbing sides of Zeb’s face and looking at him with those intense, loving, honey-colored eyes. Zeb wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. He wasn’t sure what to say other than  _ yes, of course.  _

Zeb couldn’t even say anything before Kal engulfed him in a kiss, all desperation and love. 

When they parted, Kal almost whined, though Zeb needed to get the answer out, he needed Kal to know. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, Kal.” Zeb said, with a grin. He spun Kal around again for good measure, eliciting a fit of giggles from the human. Zeb kissed him again, not caring about anything else except the man in his arms. 


End file.
